


Mythology with Gabriel

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel Promptober, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Gabriel doesn't want Cas and Dean to move in together.  Dean intentions toward Cas are not trusted by Cas' family.  Gabriel is Cas and Dean's Mythology professor as well as Cas' older brother.  This could get interesting.Day Four Prompt: MythologyThird installment of Pop Tarts and Soul Mate series





	Mythology with Gabriel

Cas and Dean had slowly been building a relationship since they reconnected that fateful day in the coffee shop. They knew they were meant to be together but Cas' family didn't trust Dean. It was Dean who left when he was thirteen and never contacted Cas. Cas knows the truth as to why he never heard from Dean but Dean hasn't gotten the courage to tell anyone else to the truth. Cas feels that it is Dean's place alone to tell his story.

Dean and Cas were dumbfounded when they realized they had been going to the same university for a year and by some miracle had never ran into each other. Now they are rarely seen apart. Cas is now friends with Charlie and Benny. Charlie has sort of gotten over losing that $200. Sort of.

Cas is a History major and wants to become a high school History teacher. Dean is and English Lit major and also wants to teach and maybe one day become published author. Dean needs a history elective and decides to take History of Mythology with Cas so they can have a class together. There is one problem. Gabriel, Cas' older brother, teaches it. Gabriel is by far the most accepting of Dean which mean's he hasn't thrown anything at Dean or threatened to have him arrested. 

Dean's never seen a family so protective of an alpha before. Cas however is not your typical alpha of course. He is sweet, kind and gentle. If it wasn't for Cas' scent and the fact that Dean has felt Cas' knot swell through his pants when they've made out a few times he would swear he was a omega or at least a beta. Dean thinks this is part of the reason Cas has never had a partner of any kind before. Even if Cas always says he was just waiting for Dean to come back to him. This both warms Dean's heart and makes him feel horrible.

They spend most of their time in Dean's dorm room because Cas lives with Gabriel off campus. Dean doesn't feel comfortable under Gabriel's scrutinizing gaze. Cas has asked if Dean wants to get an apartment together. Dean would really like that but Gabriel has been doing his best to talk Cas out of the idea. Dean knows that he is going to have to man up and tell the truth soon but he just can't bring himself to do it right now.

Dean and Cas are early for class today so they sit outside under a tree and enjoy the sunshine. Dean is halfway laying in Cas lap as the alpha runs his fingers slowly across Dean's face. "Cas what are you doing?" Dean asks curiously.

Cas chuckles, "Counting your freckles. It is one of the first adorable features I noticed about you when we were kids."

"I am not adorable." Dean says blushing.

"Oh yes you most certainly are." Cas asserts. 

"Fine Cas. Whatever you say." Dean tries to look away but Cas pulls Dean's face back toward him.

"Dean what's wrong? I know something is bothering you." Cas looks at Dean so open and understanding.

"Cas I don't know if I am good enough for you. You know I am not a virgin and...." Dean was stopped when Cas put a finger over his mouth.

"We've been over this before. You've been faithful to me since we have been together, yes?" Cas asked looking down at Dean.

"Yes. I haven't even flirted with anyone. Not once. I don't want to." Dean really didn't have any urges toward anyone else but Cas.

"Then that is all that matter. I love you Dean." Cas always said it so freely. Dean had yet to be able to say those words. Dean realized that he wanted to.

"Cas... I.... love you too!" Dean managed and he felt his face heat up.

"Dean. Thank you." Cas said as he kissed Dean chastely. "I am so glad you finally accept that I love you and can say it in return."

Dean realized Cas had know all along that Dean had trouble accepting that someone could actually love him instead of just lust for him. Dean kissed Cas back. They were soon slowly making out when Cas realized they only had a few minutes to make it inside before class began. Gabriel would never let them hear the end of it if they were late.

They entered the lecture hall which was one of those big auditorium type rooms. Gabriel was down below opening his brief case preparing for his lecture. Dean could never rectify the fact that Gabe and Cas were brothers. They looked practically nothing alike. Cas was 6ft tall where Gabriel was 5'7" on a good day. Cas' eyes were a brilliant blue whereas Gabe's was brown. They were a nice brown though. Gabriel was loud and cocky and Cas was quiet and thoughtful. They were opposites. One thing they did have was brotherly love. Gabriel was fiercely protective over Cas.

Dean made sure to pay attention to Gabriel as close as possible. He knew if he screwed up Professor Novak wouldn't cut him any slack. Gabriel was teaching about the Norse pantheon. Right now he was on the god Loki. "Loki is the immortal trickster god of the Norse pantheon. He is know mostly for his mischief and his power to shape shift. Throughout Norse lore he becomes more and more malicious until the other gods punish him by binding him to a rock until Ragnarok all the while a serpent drips poison into his eyes. He is considered to be the father of Hel, the wolf Fenrir and the world serpent Jormungandur." Gabriel finished with a gleam in his eye.

All Dean could think was venom in the eye sounded both gross and painful. Up until that part he had been picturing Gabriel as Loki. The pranks and mischievousness really fit Gabe. "Don't you think Gabriel would make a good Loki?" Dean leaned in and whispered in Cas' ear.

"Don't tell him that. You'll give him too many ideas." Cas chuckled in Dean's ear. When they looked up Gabriel was looking at them with a disapproving look. They made sure not to talk anymore during the lecture. 

At the end of class when they were all packing up to leave Gabriel called out. "Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak please stay after I need to speak to you." Dean groaned. Cas looked at Dean with what could only be called apologetic eyes.

They walked hand and hand down to the bottom of the auditorium toward Gabriel. They waited quietly while Gabriel packed up his stuff. "Cas and Dean we need to talk. I need to know what your intentions are toward Cas. I know you have said that you're serious but I can't help think of all the time you left him hanging. You've never explained yourself." Gabriel finished looking at Dean intently.

"Gabriel he has explained to me and that is all that matters. I am not a child anymore. I can make my own decisions" Cas defended. Gabriel was giving them both a smiteful look.

"It is okay Cas. I am ready." Dean motioned for them to sit. "Two months after we moved my father lost his job. A month later I presented as an omega and had my first heat. We were destitute. My father did not like that I was an omega and he took out all his frustrations over everything on me. He beat me to the point where I couldn't go to school. He was a raging alcoholic. This went on for more than a year. He convinced me that since I was an omega that no one would ever just love me but just lust after me. That I was only good for a warm hole for some alpha to put his knot. This went on for over a year. My uncle Bobby finally took both Sam and me away from him. A week later he crashed his car drunk and died. It took years of therapy for me to accept myself and talk to anyone but Sam and Bobby. By then I figured Cas wouldn't want to talk to me anyways or even if you all still lived in the same spot." Dean slumped in his chair because it was draining to tell all of that. 

"I had no idea. I am sorry I've been so hard on you both." Gabriel said and put his hand on Dean's.

"I wasn't willing to share with anyone but Cas because it is still hard to talk about." Dean admitted.

"Given this new information I am going to help you guys find an apartment. I'll go to bat for you with the folks. Anyways as you said you are an adult. Dean if you ever feel up to telling the rest of the fam I'll be there for you. I know what it is like to be on the receiving end of their judgement." Gabriel seemed like a good guy if not a little cocky.

Cas and Dean left happy with plans to go apartment hunting with Gabe's help over the weekend. Dean and Cas had a future ahead of them and Dean was happy about that.


End file.
